Jestermaster Livaph
Jestermaster Livaph is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. He is allied with Swarmqueen Kriton and protects her. Appearance The Jestermaster is a large humanoid figure, with long, spindly arms that touch the ground, ending in long, sharp claws. He has no skin, it being replaced with flesh and exposed bone. His face is smooth muscle, two asymetrical slits near his lipless mouth forming nostrils. His mouth is lined with rows of small, needle-like teeth. His legs, bending backwards, go up to the knees, before jutting a singular large claw on each foot, stabbing into the ground. Another odd thing about the undead Yǐn is the protrusion on its back, which is semi-triangular in shape, made of rotting flesh and long red worms, which writhe and moan out for more food. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Official Jestermaster Helm, given to him by the Star-god himself. Abilities *The gift of renewal, bestowed upon him by the Star-god. This allows the jester to regenerate its body back into its full state if destroyed, as long as a piece of him around 3 micrometers survives. This process takes around a day, no matter how bad the injury (or death). *The ability to pull a worm from his back, plant it in the ground, and it eventually turns into a mangled creature known as a Jester. Personality As a Jester, Livaph has few to no morals left, caring little for anyone other than his queen. He seeks fun through the suffering of others, which is why on Kriton's Warship, the Jestermaster had an entire three torture chambers, filled to the brim with things that would make you scream if they were used on you. Pre-Clash Biography Long ago, a Yǐn general was captured, tortured, and experimented on by the Star-Praisers, before being mentally and biologically conditioned into a mangled horror that could never truly die. The new Jestermaster was sent, his own personal fleet behind him, to raid several planets which he once protected. He died in one of these battles, but regenerated back to fullness in a few days, the star-god's great gift showing itself. He became feared throughout the Galaxy, while also adored by his allies for his comedic stance on most things. Then, when he allied under Swarmqueen Kriton's rule, everything began to change. He no longer was allied with the Star-God, but Kriton used her manipulative powers to steal the gift from the Star-God, and placed it directly into Livaph's very essence. Now, he fights off both his old allies, both Yǐn and Star-Praisers, along with the veritable Keer menace. Notable Actions Nirn Jestermaster Livaph started in Helgen, where he then threw insults at Suska and killed a rat. He then left with Swarmqueen Kriton to do their business. Livaph later comes back to help fight against Alduin. He was unable to do much against him, however, but Alduin died anyways from Undyne. StarCraft Relationships TBA Trivia *The deaths in the place of death are just notable ones. Livaph has died hundreds of times, both for the Star-God and Kriton. *Over time, Livaph has lost his morality and now sees all others as below him, besides his queen and her other royal guards, the Occisors. *The Occisors are the only thing Livaph truly fears. It is unknown whether it be their appearance, or their ferocity on the battlefield. Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:H Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Player Characters Category:Sectorum Australis Category:Newcomers